Gravity Falls: Infinite Tales
by SonyaRed
Summary: A gamescript that I made, but never ended it.


**A/N:** This is unfinished and it's going to stay that way. It was a idea that I'd for a open world game, but I've never had the inspiration to finish it. If enough people like it, I could finish it and transform it in a fanfic.

It's formatted like a videogame script, through.

/ Gravity Falls: Infinite Tales

/ OPENING CUTSCENE

Dipper: (Narrating:) If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls.

Cut to McGucket walking into the Northwest Manor. He drops his sack and banjo on the ground.

Dipper: It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait.

At the Mystery Shack, Soos unveils a statue of Stan. The kids run away screaming. Cut to Ford and Stan on a boat. A giant squid attacks them and Stan punches it. Cut to Dipper and Mabel on the bus and Mabel is asleep.

Dipper: Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods. Waiting.

While last sentences, we see a post on a board (reference to Reddit). Anonymous read the post. Cut to the night, Anon escapes from home and start bicycling. Some shots of the bike and he breathing.

Four years later.

S/He stops, and s/he looks at a sign in the other side of the road. Gravity Falls | "Nothing to see here folks". The cutscene ends with s/he standing at the left and the sign at the right.

* If the player loaded the game once before, the cutscene is skippable, if not, it's unskippable

* If the player created a character or entered in online mode, the game will remember the character first appearance and replace the Anonymous guy with the player.

/ ACT 0 - The Beginning

/ (SOOS) Mission 0: Opening

\- Technically, a walking and talking tutorial.

\- Cutscene

FORD: Weirdmageddon has been contained but I'm detecting some strange new anomalies. It seems that within the process another universe could leak into our universe. With a post from Dipper, we know that those people aren't hostile, at least not until now, and they're curious to search the weirdness of Gravity Falls. We have a mission, and that is seal for once this universe, or apocalyptic events may happen again. Your mission is to investigate the things out there. Here, I'm going to give this to you, it's a Simplified Journal written by me. It has all the known mysteries, but you have to discover them for yourself, and maybe discover other secrets that are waiting to be unlocked.

SOOS: That was the message from Stanford Pines. If you need to ask something, talk to me or read the Journal. You probably need to look around the town, *whispering* that if you aren't reading a gamethrough, anyways, search the city for the Arcade, the Elementary School and the Museum of History. Oh, I almost forget, also pick up my order from Yumberjacks, I'm very hungry.

\- Mission:

Go to Arcade

Go to Elementary School

Go to Museum of History

After visiting the first three places: Go to Yumberjacks

Pick up the Soos's order

After picking up: Go back to the Mystery Shack

\- Cutscene

SOOS: Excellent! You're officially from our side. You should go to the Pines Investigation Center, they're going to give you the missions from now. Good luck, dude.

\- End of the Mission

/ (?) Mission 1: Tourist Trapped

\- Starts on the Pines Investigation Center

\- Technically, a Weapon tutorial.

\- Cutscene

Character enter in the place, touch a button with the legend "Ring when you enter please!". Wendy voice is heard, and then she appears.

WENDY: (Shouting) Someone is going to attend?!, am I alone or what?!

WENDY: Oh, you must be a newcomer, don't you? Anyways, you just get here in the right time. I need you to go to the forest and search for an order. You're searching for a gnome called Jeff, with the journal you must find him. If he doesn't obey you, well, you are going to need this [hands a whistle and a slingshot]. That's going to save you time, but you'll need to start running. (Wondering): If they convert in the big thing… (Back to you): Dude, maybe can be your first important mission right away! I need to complete some task, talk to you later.

Wendy turns around and before character leaves, you can hear

WENDY: DUDE, I WAS FIXING THAT THING.

\- Mission:

Go to the meeting point

Talk to Jeff

\- Cutscene:

CHAR: Sorry, I was wondering, you're Jeff right? Wendy asked about the order.

JEFF: I'm not in the mood, ya'know. The gnome queen search isn't going anywhere and that is our primary task.

CHAR: The journal says that you're searching one since… years ago?

JEFF: That isn't weird, is it? Leave me alone, please.

CHAR: Sir, I really need that order.

JEFF: If you don't stop bothering me, you're going to regret this.

CHAR: I really don't care about your problems; I'm only searching for this order.

JEFF: You left me no choice. Gnomes of the forest: ASSEMBLE! (Various gnomes come out and stack up)

\- Boss:

Giant Gnome:

HP: 30

DEF: 1000 (using the whistle, for 30 seconds it goes to 0)

Attacks:

Gnome-throwing: 2HP

Gnomevocation: Invocate a Gnome. ATK: 1

\- Cutscene:

JEFF: Okey, you win, you win. This isn't going to be the last time we see, anyways. Take the readhead's order and get out!

\- Mission:

Go back to the Pines Investigation Center

\- Cutscene:

Wendy is reading a magazine and sees you coming

WENDY: So you had to fight back heh, good boy/girl! The Pines family actually is doing research outside the place, but they told me to sign up any brave adventurer. Congrats dude! If I may to say something, this thing is weird. Suddenly, a lot of people come to our city and start hunting. It's funny; it remembers me that summer with the Mystery Twins. Well, I hope you had fun. Later, dude.

/ (WENDY) Mission 2: Guide through the unknown

\- Starts on the Pines Investigation Center

\- Technically a map-competition of Gravity Falls tutorial.

\- Cutscene

Wendy is talking while reading a magazine

WENDY: Your next mission is starting writing your personal Journal. You could start by… oh, I know! Complete the map of Gravity Falls with every single shop and place. Now, go!, the sooner you start the faster you end.

\- Mission

Visit Barber Shop

Visit Circle Park

Visit Cory's Comics

Visit Crash Site Omega

Visit Dusk 2 Dawn

Visit Erik's Fountain Drinks

Visit Gleeful's Auto Sale

Visit Gravity Falls Cemetery

Visit Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet

Visit Gravity Falls Forest

Visit Gravity Falls Gossiper

Visit Gravity Falls High School

Visit Gravity Falls Library

Visit Gravity Malls

Visit Gravity Falls Pool

Visit Town Hall

Visit Gravity Falls water tower

Visit Greasy's Diner

Visit Hermanos Brothers

Visit O' Doell's

Visit Tent of Telepathy

Visit The Club

Visit Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt

Talk to Wendy

\- Cutscene

WENDY: You must hate me, don't you? Sorry, it was something stated by Ford. Hey, don't be itchy! Your adventure is just starting. Maybe I have to sing you a song, can I?

Options: "Do it", or "Nah, later"

WENDY: (Later) Oh, okay, but you're going to hear one day! Heh, go and rest a lil' bit, to-be-hero.

WENDY: (Doit) Okey, pay attention!

Wake up and listen / The secrets are hidden / In the brighter tones

Your ears may not catch them / You may have to transform them in to a visible form

Be prepared to find / A strange encoded line / Decoding must be applied

Bow shivers are running down your spine / As a treasure is waiting for you /

Release it / Bring the truth into the light / Set it free / It no longer will hide in the shadows

Decipher it / And start to hunting it down / Set it free / Before your time is out / But if it's not you / Someone else finds the truth

Huh, I haven't sung in a while. Well, I need to go to rest, later dude.

/ (WENDY) Mission 3: Bring it on

\- Starts on the Pines Investigation Center

\- Technically first UI and job mission

\- Cutscene

Wendy is trying to fix the Height Gun, but the height-altering lens is broken.

WENDY: Hey dude, I- might- have- a- problem- with- this- (completely breaks the lens) Oh my… I probably gonna need a new lens. Man, I have to do a lot of stuff here, so can you go to the forest, search for a crystal, come back here, use the workshop to make the lens and… yeah, that's all. Go, bring it on dude!

\- Mission

Go to the spotted point on the map

Talk to The Guardian

\- Cutscene

THEGUARD: Hey, stay still! Are you an authorized Herbalist to collect the Height-Altering Crystals?

CHAR: Well, technically eh, nah.

THEGUARD: You must be prepared to collect the crystals, as well as other mystic objects, mainly because they are extremely fragile, and they'll break if you haven't learnt the skill yet. Maybe I can teach you, if you want. The quicker you learn different jobs, the sooner your adventure's going to rise. If you don't master different professions, inclusive crafting, you're going to depend on other people and now it's okay, but later on that isn't going to be the case. Anyways, I'm going to collect it for you and teach you the technique. You should find in the town Lumberjacks, Fishermen, Miners and Trappers, and about the crafting, that is by your own.

The cameras pans out, and then you get out the forest with the item "Height-Altering Crystals". You heard a shout from where you came

THEGUARD: Oh, also, send my regards toward Wendy.

\- Mission

Go to the Pines Investigation Center

Find Wendy (first time Pines Investigation Center is open, at least first floor)

\- Cutscene

You found Wendy stacking up some blue boxes, he heard you coming.

WENDY: You're awesome dude! I knew that you were going to do it.

CHAR: (looks around) Why isn't anybody in the facilities? It seems that you're in control of everything.

WENDY: You can say that, actually. This is the first floor, down these facilities; there are 9 floors full of people doing research, testing things and other nerdy stuff. Usually, they never bother coming up here, but when they do, (grunt), they aren't… the perfect workmates, I guess. Because that (ended stacking, and look at me), they gave this entire floor to me, I'm kinda the leader of the newbies like you. Welp, my job's done. Do you wanna go to eat something?

CHAR: Do you have time at all?

WENDY: Noup, but it's going to be funny.

Cutscene ends both getting away.

/ (WENDY) Mission 4: Freerunner

\- Starts on Yumberjacks

\- Technically a Freerunner Tutorial Mission (Sprinting, Running, Running toward Walls, Jumping, Climbing, etc.)

\- Cutscene

You only see Wendy and Character from the camera's angle, on the golf cart, driven by Wendy.

WENDY: Hey dude, you gotta eat to keep your strength up

CHAR: Mmmmh, I'm going to order a Big Meal

WENDY: I'm going to order a Big Meal, just like him

Grenda makes an appearance, at the back of the golf cart

GRENDA: I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one wit' cheese, and a large soda

While saying all that, Character and Wendy look back and forth again, with resignation.

GRENDA: You need fuel in this body, ya'know

WENDY: Well, while we wait, maybe it's time we talk about serious missions, right?

GRENDA: Since this craziness weirdmageddon thing happened, things escalated quickly. First, we didn't talk about it, because well, who wanna talk about apocalypsis, right? But then, the Pines family discovered that our universe is being compromised with yours, so they made the Pines Investigation Facilities and since then, Wendy, we have lots of serious missions don't you think?

WENDY: Well, yes. Even me, that I'm not at a high rank, participated in very hard situations, but s/he didn't

GRENDA: (pats Character) you're going to participate in some dank mission soon. (Grenda get surprised by something) Hey, maybe this is your chance. Do you know how to sprint and jump and that, right?

CHAR: Well, technically, yes, why?

GRENDA: (whisper to Wendy) that over there is a shape shifter; they weren't allowed to circulate in the city!

WENDY: How do you know that?

GRENDA: Don't forget that any clonation is perfect. Six-finger, that's why he isn't showing the hands, maybe it's a risky thought, but it's indeed a suspicious activity.

CHAR: Hey guys, I'm literally near you

WENDY: Let take the order, and follow a little bit that person.

They get the food, Grenda start eating it and when the person glance at our cart, start walking faster and then running

GRENDA: I told you. You, go and capture him!

\- Mission

Capture the suspicious person

\- Cutscene

GRENDA: You got it! Awesome.

WENDY: And indeed it's a sharp shifter!, you got a nice eye Grenda!

GRENDA: Not for anything I'm in the Patrol, do you think? And nice moves, Character, keep it up!

CHAR: Thanks! What're you gonna do with him?

WENDY: In the facilities they have a floor where they keep neutralized enemies, like a prison, but much safer.

GRENDA: Floor number 9; you need like 5 keys to open that floor, plus someone in other floor. It has no logical way to break it through, but, you never know.

WENDY: Well, we have to head back to the Center, everyone ate their meals so-

CHAR: Hey, I was running to capture a monster, I didn't enjoy my meal!

GRENDA: I did it for you 3

CHAR: (sigh)

/ (WENDY) Mission 4-A: Cutscene

\- Starts on the Pines Investigation Center

\- Technically, a mission that unlocks another mission.

\- Cutscene

WENDY: I have important news to you, Character. The Investigation part of the facilities has a mission for you, your first critical quest. We already know that 1 second here is equivalent to 22 minutes in the Bottomless Pit fall. Well, we find the perfect position to set-up a base, where we could train people with a 1sec-1min ratio, so the difference is not that big. Well, since your universe got here, the Bottomless Pit changed a lot, actually, and now kinda respects the laws of Time. You need to go there and watch it out for yourself. It sounds crazy, but the worst thing that can happened is you falling for 22 minutes… right?

Character turn around and walk away, but Wendy's hands stops him/her

WENDY: (whispering) Hey, after this, you're going to be at a higher rank, and maybe we can go and celebrate with the guys down here, okay? Do your best.

/ (?) Mission 5: To the unknown!

\- Starts on the Bottomless Pit

\- Cutscene

Phone rings, unknown number.

UNKNOWN: Heya!, you must be in charge of the quest. I'm going to activate the ghost stairs for you now, while you're walking downstairs, I'm going to tell you about the project.

When Character goes nears the boundaries of the pit, stairs appears, and they follow him/her.

UNKNOWN: Okey, to start with, we re-opened the portal here. One of the main reasons is that our universe already is sort of broken, and if they try to escape, they have to claim 11 minutes. Also, here we can work a lot more than outside, because 22 days here is a normal day outside. We were trying to get into your dimension, number 42~, but instead we found parallels universes, alternatives realities. We investigated those worlds too, but all seems… random, like, actual random. We shut down the project as soon as your… community, I guess, arrived. Two weeks happened outside and when we came, the same amount of time passed here too, so that alerts us. We need to investigate some universes again, and check that they're in control, your dimension too, so we need somebody from there. Also, we could explore the Dimension 45*, another parallel universe that has Gravity Falls, or as they call it, Reverse Falls. Our visit there may not be very… pleasant, so you could go there from us. Okey, I have to prepare things down here, you just continue walking.

The camera was focusing Character, but it goes down, until you get to a cave. Fiddleford McGucket is waiting you

MCGUCKET: Here, follow my lead.

He takes you towards a portal next to a computer.

MCGUCKET: You know, the first time that I cross a portal, I was very scared, I've seen things you wouldn't believe. Meeting places for sadistic demons and other entertainment for them. Right now, I barely remember them right now… like a deteriorated photograph. That was a portal that we really didn't control, and a demon tricked us to do, but this portal, however, is more secure than the other one, and we can put the destination. You're going to travel to your old universe first, Universe 42~. You need to find the time, so we can track when this happened without being detected. Good luck.

Character enters the portal.

BILL: Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, well. Character, you look awful for your second time in a portal.

CHAR: How are you? How do you know my name?

Bill teleport behinds Character, in a humanized version.

BILL: Better known as Bill Cipher, I'm a demon from Mindscape, the place where you at. And I know a lot of things, LOTS OF THINGS. But, for now, you just have to play this child-game and don't hesitate about me. For now.

CHAR: Do I need to know something about you, Bill?

BILL: Actually, a lot, but knowledge comes in the right time Character, you're just a newbie now. Okey, you're getting to your destination. Wait; a gift for you. [snaps] Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!

You cross the portal to Universe 42~, wearing a long yellow hoodie with Bill Cipher symbol [Cipher's Hoodie added to your inventory]. It's a rainy day.

\- Mission

Get into the city center

The mission actually completes when a pedestrian says the date.

\- Cutscene

CHAR: (whispering) June 18, 2036… Okay, that all I need, I suppose.

\- Mission

Get back into the portal

\- Cutscene

Character sighs and enters at the portal.

BILL: Your family is looking for you, you know that.

CHAR: Look demon, if you know everything, you should know the reality out there.

BILL: Yeah yeah, if you say so.

After the trip, Fiddleford is waiting for you.

MCGUCKET: So, where they are right now?

CHAR: June 18, 2036…

MCGUCKET: Perfect, the ratio is still there between that universe and us. You want to go now to the other dimension or later?

CHAR: Later dude, I'm tired right now.

MCGUCKET: Okay, when you are ready, come here to finish the work.

\- Unlocks a warp in top of the Bottomless Pit, where you instantly go down there.

\- Unlocks Mission 6 and 7.

/ (MCGUCKET) Mission 6: Upside-down

\- Starts on the Bottomless Pit

\- Cutscene

MCGUCKET: You should be fine, is the same thing like here I guess. The date should be the same. In that reality actually one family switches, so the Pines family there is… kinda the antagonists. Go talk to Pacifica Pines, she is aware of the situation. Good luck!

Character enters the portal, and sees Bill.

BILL: (if you did mission 7 first) I warned you, they are using you.

CHAR: Shut up, one-eyed demon.

BILL: Well, I warned you.

BILL: (if you didn't do mission 7) Heya! I was wondering why you have to do everything for them. Maybe they are using you, don't you think? I would be careful if I was in your place.

Character tries to say something but s/he enters into the Reverse Dimension.

CHAR: Well, I guess that person is in the Mystery Shack?

\- Mission

Go to the Mystery Shack

\- Cutscene

The player gets near the door and knocks. Gideon Pines open the door

R!GIDEON: Hi, if you come to the Shack it's close, we open on Mondays

CHAR: Actually, I'm looking for a girl called Pacifica; do you know where I can find her?

When Char mentions Pacifica, he get surprised.

R!GIDEON: She's… with me right now, why do you need to talk to her?

R!PACIFICA: (shouts from the house) With who are you talking to, Gideon?

You show the Simplified Journal, and Gideon surprises even more.

R!GIDEON: (shouting:) PACIFICA! COME HERE ONE SECOND! (whispering:) I expect this not to be so long.

Pacifica appears, wearing a long light-blue hoodie.

R!PACIFICA: Heya! (Sees the Journal) Oh, you must be from the… Gideon, can you wait inside please?

R!GIDEON: Okey, (look at you with sorta angry face) Goodbye.

Gideon leaves and Pacifica closes the door and making a sign to go walking into the town

R!PACIFICA: It's been 3 months since they noticed me about this, and you must be from Dimension 42~. It's boring there, this whole town doesn't even exist. Anyways, the Pines family here is under control, they are with Bill's brother—

CHAR: Wait, you know Bill?

R!PACIFICA: …I shouldn't have mentioned it… They are going to answer the questions when the time arrives, whatever-you-name-is. For now, this universe is in order and in sync. Tell McGucket that we need some agents to some missions from Gideon. Hey, do you want to go to Greasy's Diner and drink a glass of Hot Chocolate or something?

CHAR: Gideon is waiting for you, I guess…

R!PACIFICA: Let's bring he too!

Pacifica goes running to the Shack and it's slowly cutting to after the portal.

MCGUCKET: And how's everything?

CHAR: She said everything is in order and in sync, and that Gideon needs some agents too.

MCGUCKET: Maybe you could do those missions, Character. Let's get something to eat now.

CHAR: I already ate with Pacifica and Gideon there actually, sorry.

MCGUCKET: Next time then!

CHAR: (If mission 7 hasn't been completed) See you later!

MCGUCKET: Goodbye!

Character walks away.

CHAR: (If mission 7 has been completed) Hey, McGucket, do you know a creature called Bill?

MCGUCKET: Did Pacifica mention it? For now is not that important.

CHAR: I actually saw him in the Mindscape, and when I went with Wendy he stopped the time when I was about to order the food.

Fiddleford turns around and start searching for papers.

MCGUCKET: We should report this right now! He's worse than you could ever imagine.

/ (WENDY) Mission 7: Gimmick

\- Starts on the Pines Investigation Center

\- Cutscene

WENDY: I heard about you being promoted, truly amazing. Soon, maybe I'm not going to lead the missions, but being on your side leading somebody else. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but although I have the responsibility of this entire floor, I still have to do mission outside because I'm prepared for that. Also, I'm pretty good with apocalyptic scenarios heh. Well, we could celebrate your new promotion I guess. Let's hang out with the group, I'm going to tell them while you get some things to eat. See you in the Basement.

CHAR: How I get there?

WENDY: With your fingerprint, they updated yours recently so you're not going to get into troubles getting there.

Wendy turns around and went into the stairs.

\- Mission

(After Wendy's text) Go to Yumberjacks

\- Message

WENDY: (text:) Hey, go to Yumberjacks for the food. I'm going to take a Medium Meal, and the crew five Big Meals, two Junior Yum-Yum Baby-Time Kiddo Meal and a bottle of Pitt Cola please! Thank you.

\- Cutscene

You walk in the fast food restaurant and everything goes black and white, Bill's appears again.

BILL: (if you did mission 6 first) I warned you, they are using you.

CHAR: Shut up, one-eyed demon.

BILL: Well, I warned you.

BILL: (if you didn't do mission 6) Heya! I was wondering why you have to do everything for them. Maybe they are using you, don't you think? I would be careful if I was in your place.

The world goes back to normal. It cuts after you buy the things, and you receive another message from Wendy.

WENDY: (text:) We're going to hang in the Arcade big boy!

\- Mission:

Go to the Arcade

\- Cutscene:

You enter in the arcade, and you can see some teenagers around Ho-Down Hero. Wendy, Grenda and Candy were cheering Candela [new character, a dandere]. Wendy was sitting on top of a billiard table and when she sees Character, she pats the table

WENDY: There you are! Come over here. So, we're Group E2 in the institution. She is Grenda, you already met her. She is Candy, and the person dancing like a professional over there is Candela. You're going to know them better with time, because you're with us!

CHAR: Oh, that's pretty good!

CHAR: (if Mission 6 has been completed) Hey, there is a lil thing I have to talk with y—

The boys start cheering up; she did a perfect double-s in a hard song. The game plays the sound "Next Stage!"

CANDELA: C'mon, is not that much

WENDY: Huh, no?, well, we can test it out Character, shall we?

She grabs you onto the game. Plays a song that you choose. If it's easy, she's going to get an S, if it's medium, she's going to get an A- and if it's hard, she's going to get a C+

WENDY: That wasn't easy by any mean, girl!

CANDELA: Well… I don't know, one day I tried and scored good marks, and since then I play this thing a lot. Who's him/her?

WENDY: He/she is the new member of the crew, he's one of the other universe guys.

CANDELA: Oh… good to meet you.

GRENDA: Did you bring the food? I'm harvesting

CHAR: Yeah, is in that bag over there

(If mission 6 hasn't been completed) Camera pans out. End of the mission.

(If mission 6 has been completed)

WENDY: Did you say something before we went in that thing?

CHAR: Yes… Do you know a creature called Bill?

Her eyes looked at Character, and drag him outside the Arcade

WENDY: How do you know about him?

CHAR: He appeared when I was travelling through the portal, in the place he called Mindspace. Also, when I was buying the food, he appeared again warning me about the group using me to do stuff

WENDY: What? No no no, don't get confused, we aren't using you. Well, in a way we do, but that was because we were testing you. Anyways, this is something we have to report immediately.

CHAR: Why? He's as dangerous as I think?

WENDY: Worse than you can ever imagine. He did the Weirdmageddon, you may hear about that before, but for now... let's go inside and pretend that nothing happened for one hour at least.


End file.
